Chat Wars
by Goth-Erin
Summary: Una pequeña charla por chat entre Raven y Chico Bestia. Oneshot. Se requieren ciertos conocimientos de star wars y abreviaciones del chat. BBxRae R&R plis


**Chat Wars**

Solo un capitulo. Se requieren conocimientos de abreviaciones del chat, ejemplo: en vez de poner 'que' se pone 'q' o 'k', o para no decir 'ca' se pone 'k', y asi.  
Pues estaba viendo una pelicula en la que unos tipos platikaban por chat y se me ocurrio esto. Esta corto, pero creo que esta bien .  
Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Raven se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo, sentada con los pies arriba de la silla de su escritorio.. Había estado buscando por Internet algunos nombres de las obras que no había leído de Edgar Allan Poe; y por pura ociosidad había entrado en su cuenta de MSN. Se había aburrido de buscar, por lo que acabó leyendo nuevamente Guillermo Wilson –Una muy buena obra de Edgar Poe- ya sin prestar atención a su laptop (N/A: todos los jóvenes titanes tienen su propia laptop, por si no lo saben)

De pronto la computadora hizo un sonido de alerta. Alguien le habló en el MSN. Raven dio un pequeño salto, en sorpresa de ser interrumpida de su lectura. Ante de revisar quien era, se preguntó quien podría ser. Los únicos probables serían alguno de los titanes, contando a Hot-Spot, Veloz, Aqualad, Abeja y los demás titanes fuera de la torre; Y algunos chicos que conocía del café al que le gustaba ir. Por fin, bajó los pies de la silla y se acercó a la computadora a ver quién era.

_BeastGar3 dice: Hola, Rae _

'¿Debería responderle?' pensó Raven. Despues de un breve silencio, contestó.

_Raven15 dice: k quieres chico bestia? _

BeastGar3 dice: platikr un rato jeje

Raven15 dice: ah...

BeastGar3 dice: hmm…veo que tu no piensas empezar la platik asi k lo hare yo :D

BeastGar3 dice: veamos...pork tienes un 15 en tu nik?

Raven15 dice: pork esa es mi edad genio ¬¬U

BeastGar3 dice: '' jeje...cierto...

Raven15 dice: y el 3 en el tuyo?

BeastGar15 dice: esk me gusta usarlo para caritas tiernas :3

BeastGar3 dice: 3

BeastGar3 dice: >:3

BeastGar3 dice: x3

Raven no pudo evitar una pequeña risita. Claro que no podía poner eso en el MSN. Chico Bestia se haría ilusiones de que la podía hacer reir.

_Raven15 dice: yo diría k mas bien es pork actuas como un niño de 3 _

BeastGar3 dice: jaja aunke no te guste y no kieras admitirlo, eres muy graciosa jaja

Raven tampoco pudo evitar un leve sonroje en sus mejillas. 

Raven15 dice: ...

BeastGar3 dice: y que haces pequeña saltamontes?

Raven15 dice: no me digas asi

_Raven15 dice: estaba leyendo hasta k me interrumpist _

BeastGar3 dice: y que leías?

Raven15 dice: Guillermo Wilson

BeastGar3: uh...no esa ya la leiste?

Raven15 dice: si...pero no tenía nada mas que leer

BeastGar3 dice: entonces supongo que mañana irás al centro comercial a comprar mas vdd?

Raven15 dice: no tengo otra opción - -'

BeastGar3 dice: jaja

BeastGar3 dice: oye tienes hambre?

Raven15 dice: un poco

BeastGar3 dice: yo tambien. Nos vemos en la cocina?

Raven15 dice: mejor avísame cuando te hayas ido de ella y entonces voy.

BeastGar3 dice: ay andal! Si kieres yo t preparo tu cena.

Raven15 dice: no como tofu chico bestia.

BeastGar3 dice: entonces te preparo algo que no sea vegetariano

Raven15 dice: ah si? Como ke?

BeastGar3 dice: leche y galletas jaja

BeastGar3 dice: no me atrevería a tocar nada mas alla de eso jeje

Raven15 dice: de acuerdo, nos vemos ahí en 5 min

BeastGar3 dice: en serio?

Raven15 dice: si

BeastGar3 dice: y que hizo cambiar de opinión a la pequeña saltamontes?

Raven15 dice: la tentadora propuesta de tus talentos culinarios

BeastGar3 dice: jaja sigues siendo graciosa pekeña saltamontes

Raven15 dice: aja lo k digas. Nos vemos en la cocina maestro Jedi

BeastGar3 dice: ok. Jejeje

BeastGar3 aparece ahora No Conectado

Raven sonrió y cerró su laptop. Se puso su capa, sin subir la capucha, y se dirigió a la cocina. En el camino se encontró con Chico Bestia.

"Y dime…. Desde cuando sabes tanto de starwars?" Dijo Chico Bestia sonriendo. Se detuvo un momento.

Raven le devolvió la sonrisa, para sorpresa de Chico Bestia.

"Solo sigue caminando Skywalker" dijo Raven

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina, a que Chico Bestia la impresionara con sus talentos culinarios.

FIN


End file.
